<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation Time by ingenious_spark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130267">Vacation Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark'>ingenious_spark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya prompts &amp; short fic [229]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Travel, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldebaran is taking Mû and Kiki on a vacation to his home country, Brazil. There are many things to do to prepare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū &amp; Kiki, Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran, Taurus Aldebaran &amp; Kiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya prompts &amp; short fic [229]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Taurus Appreciation Week on Tumblr! </p><p>I love me some Taurus Saints. Also if I messed up the one (1) bit of Brazilian Portuguese I tried to use please let me know!</p><p>Check out my tumblr, <a href="http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com">@oopsbirdficced</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Uncle Alde!" Kiki shrieked happily, flinging himself into Aldebaran's waiting arms after he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you ready to go, meu filho?" Aldebaran laughed, scooping Kiki up and tossing him in the air, the way he might a much smaller child. Kiki loved it, though, and it wasn't like Aldebaran didn't have the strength to catch him again. Besides, Aldebaran would never tell Kiki this, but he was quite small for already seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aldebaran!" Mû slipped into view, as beautiful as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mû!" He said, shifting Kiki to his hip so he could dip in to kiss Mû lightly. "It's good to see you," he murmured, even as Kiki groaned in exaggerated dismay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being mushy! We gotta go already!!" Kiki cried, and Aldebaran straightened up, laughing brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, did you remember to pack those clothes we bought you, Kiki? Where's your bag?" He asked, and set Kiki down when he wriggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did!" Kiki chirped, racing off into the tower, presumably to fetch his bag. Aldebaran laughed, reaching down to pick up Mû and give him a more proper kiss. Mû made a small, pleased noise against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should go get my own bag, Alde," he murmured, reluctantly pulling away. Aldebaran gave him another lingering kiss before setting him back on his feet. Mû was quick about it, and Aldebaran was busy chatting with Kiki when he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mû-papa, we're going </span>
  <em>
    <span>snorkeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Kiki cried excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we?" Mû asked, interested. Aldebaran nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I booked a tour for the Aquário Natural tomorrow, after we get settled into the hotel. It's a short hike through the jungle, and then we go snorkeling. Afterwards we can go to the natural history museum." Aldebaran explained. "The day after that, I thought we could do the Circuito Arvorismo. That's a tour through the trees on suspended bridges." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to Bonito, in, um, Mato Grosso do Sol. Did I say that right?" Kiki asked, looking up at Aldebaran. Considering he'd only just told Kiki that, Aldebaran was both proud and amused.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did, good job!" Aldebaran praised warmly. Kiki would likely forget the municipality, but he'd be able to remember the city most likely. Aldebaran was very excited to be taking Mû and Kiki to Brazil. After spending some requisite time doing tourist things, they would be going to see Aldebaran's family. Admittedly, he was a little nervous to introduce his boyfriend and his boyfriend's son to his family, but he had to hope it would go well. If nothing else, Mû and Kiki would get out of this very, very well fed. His grandmother would have it no other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" Mû asked, smiling in a way that always made Aldebaran's worries melt away. Aldebaran nodded with a smile.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got your passports?" He checked, and Mû held up both his and Kiki's, checking the straps of Kiki's brightly colored backpack.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mû-papa won't let me hold mine. He's worried it'll get lost." Kiki pouted up at him. Aldebaran glanced at Mû in commiseration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a very important document, Kiki. If we lose it, you won't be able to stay in Brazil, and we'll have to take you all the way back home to Tibet!" Aldebaran explained, picking up Kiki and setting him on his hip. Kiki pondered that, even as Mû shouldered his duffel bag and took Aldebaran's hand in preparation to light speed to a port of entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that makes sense." Kiki sighed with all the gravity a seven year old could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," Aldebaran hummed. "Have you been practicing your Portuguese, Kiki? They aren't likely to know Ü-Tsang, Greek, or Cantonese in Brazil, like I told you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been practicing!" Kiki protested, in fairly passable Brazilian Portuguese. Aldebaran laughed, pressing a kiss to Kiki's fly-away red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you, Mû?" He asked cheekily. Mû's cheeks turned pink, but he held his head high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not as good as Kiki, he's picks it up faster." He admitted, and his accent was considerably thicker, his choice of words a bit clunky. Aldebaran smiled warmly, squeezing his hand gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still doing really well." He assured Mû gently. "Okay, let's go!" Kiki cheered as they vanished, arriving in an out of the way place near the docks and heading up to the port of entry, luckily arriving at about the same time as a ship was disembarking. Excellent, that would make this a lot less odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough their passports were stamped, and they lightsped to Bonito and checked into their hotel. Tomorrow would be the start of their adventure.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
<li>Comments not in English</li>
</ul><p>
  <a>LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p>This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>